


Vampire!lock

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Vampire Sherlock, Vampire!Lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Somebody is hunting.





	Vampire!lock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarrletRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarrletRaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Diana's Foresters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185776) by [ScarrletRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarrletRaven/pseuds/ScarrletRaven). 



He slept peacefully, but didn't know that he was observed by the monster. When he woke up, it was already too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, I prefer when it is Sherlock, who is hunted. I can't image a good guy doing it (even if it is a Punisher, but he is not so good) 
> 
> Short vid inspired by fanfic "Diana's Foresters" from ScarrletRave  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10185776/chapters/22623050  
> In this fic, it is shown that Jim is the prey and suddenly - It just clicked. 
> 
> @ScarrletRave  
> keep writing :) and I hope that you like the vid


End file.
